The total synthesis of maytansine is in progress. The total synthesis of the macrocyclic derivative, N-methyl maysenine is now complete by a convergence synthesis using, as starting materials, readily available organic compounds (methallyl alcohol, vanillic acid). Work is now directed toward the acquisition of other members of these anti-tumor agents.